


Caffiene Core & entering within.

by EpsilonTori



Series: Caffiene Core [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Caffeine Core, Coffee shop - Fandom, Coffee shop AU - Fandom, OC - Fandom, OC story - Fandom, OC world building, World building - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonTori/pseuds/EpsilonTori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( NOTE: Keep in mind this an OC world building story. It is still developing.))<br/>Whispers of the unknown sang deep within a coffee shops air. These oh-so-mysterious whispers came from the mouths of customers, thieves, poets, students, workers and just about anyone looking to do their business in a calm, warm atmosphere. But there is a price for everything. You had to be a looker, a wander-lust filled creature of sorts and spend valuable time within that busy schedule of yours to find this particular coffee shop for this place did not welcome the general public into its creamy caffeinated arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffiene Core & entering within.

Whispers of the unknown sang deep within a coffee shops air. These oh-so-mysterious whispers came from the mouths of customers, thieves, poets, students, workers and just about anyone looking to do their business in a calm, warm atmosphere. But there is a price for everything. You had to be a looker, a wander-lust filled creature of sorts and spend valuable time within that busy schedule of yours to find this particular coffee shop for this place did not welcome the general public into its creamy caffeinated arms. 

This was an underground coffee shop, and yes, there were many like it except for its cold, unwelcoming tunnel of judgement. The tunnel of judgement was a test, a challenge to see who and who was not worthy of stepping foot into the shops passionate core and if it were not for this tunnel of judgement this one little underground coffee shop would be just like all the other little underground coffee shops. The entrance to the tunnel of judgement was two fairly large double doors, carved away from oak that has progressively been aged from the earths moody weather conditions, this molding wood supported itself onto rusting hinges and no matter what they never met each other to a close. People love the smell of fresh pastries, of cinnamon and sugar and every other scent with just the right mount of bitter and sweet inside of it, this was exactly how the shop gained attention of those wandering beings.  
Within the Tunnel air vents ran high up just between its cobweb invested walls, the vents sent out those dreamy scents to dance within the long narrow hallway only to flourish out the double wooded doors that never seemed to close. The common street walker would walk among its other fellow walkers but only to step foot right into these delicious smells and instinctively look about for the source but they did not like what they saw. No one would dare go down a dark, narrow hallway in such a dangerous city and many people denied to believe that this creepy tunnel was the answer to where the blissfully sweet aromas came from. But that's to be expected from most common street walkers. Their the kind of people who judged a book by its cover, that would look at a cereal box picture to believe it was healthy before they even took a glance at the nutrition label. A busy schedule did not tolerate wasting time to satisfy your curiosity. Snap judgements were in their nature, one glance and they apparently knew everything about what their eyes just saw.  
But a wander-lust, someone who seeks out to see all that the world had to offer, would take a second glance. Very much unlike the common street walkers they would smell the strong spice of cinnamon and find that the source would be this surprisingly open, dusty hallway that looked as if it was just another abandoned section of the building. Their gut would be screaming no, to turn away and continue the flow of traffic, yet the heart began to speed up, the mind reacted with pulsing curiosity that shut out the panicking gut. The door was open so that meant you were welcome, right? Feet would move, a whole body followed along as they would inch closer, and closer, and closer, and just before they realized it the tunnel ate the wandering creature whole. It stood for a moment, glancing around, sniffing the air to be positively certain that this dangerous hall was not going to murder them. They'd look back to watch people flashing by, the sunlight skipping onto their face as the mindless humans created beams of shadows. Finally, to seal the deal, the curious little being turned back and began to walk again only to be swallowed up further and further. 

The tunnel made its judgement and gave this curious creature the fate of living within its peaceful core, soon there was no more hallway to walk down, only a red velvet drape hung up by randomly placed nails would face them. That curious mind controlled their limbs, forcing a hand to reach out and slowly reveal the underground coffee shops passionate core.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply hope you enjoyed your reading! And thank you very much for taking an interest in this piece of work.  
> Feedback would be very much appreciated! Hate or anything rude will not be tolerated though.  
> A little information on this is it is a developing OC world. I'm working on names, characters, plot etc. for this story to be somewhat of an interesting read. I have also thought that it'd be nice to see others use my OC world with their own Original Characters!  
> I will only allow you to use the locations and ONLY with respectful crediting towards me.  
> I do not want anyone to write or use my original characters to interact with others UNLESS i am writing with you on a story.  
> Again, thank you so much! feedback for any errors i have made would be very nice!


End file.
